Little Chef, Little Shop
by Illegal-Pharmacy
Summary: Atsushi Murasakibara doesn't believe in basketball practice. He doesn't believe that hardwork helps at all. The Yosen team just want him to practice to get ready for the Winter Cup. Himuro comes up with an idea to lure the purple giant into playing with the use of a pastry chef and a lot of sweets. MurasakibaraXOC.
1. Chapter 1

I'm SORRY. I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES BUT THIS ONE JUST POPPED INTO MY HEAD I HAD TO SHARE ITTTTT.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Big Plan

Himuro sighed. Once again, Murasakibara decided to skip practice and the coach was NOT happy at all. "Tatsuya!" Masako snapped "Where is that giant!" The female coach tapped irritably on her clipboard. "ehh...I don't know..." "Well find him!" Himuro sighed again and put down the basketball he was holding on. "Wei!" Himuro called. The small forward nodded and pulled a box of chocolate pocky out of his bag and threw it towards Himuro.

...

"Atsushi!" Himuro called waving the box of pocky around. "Atsushi! I have pocky!" Suddenly a huge shadow loomed over him. Himuro turned around quickly as the giant purple-haired man tried snatched the sweets out of his hand. "Ah-ah-ah~!" Himuro chided hiding the pocky behind his back to face Murasakibara. "Practice first~!" He said wagging his finger. The second half of Yosen's "double ace" grunted unhappily and then turned on his heel, heading towards school gym.

...

"We're going to need another plan..." Himuro murmured to Okamura, Wei and Fukui. Himuro had gathered the team together after Murasakibara had left with his pocky. "Agreed." Okamura said. "Buy pocky for each practice is too costly. And he will soon tire of them." "I agree with thou." Wei nodded. "But what are we to do?" Fukui sighed and leaned his chin on his fist. "If only we had a manager that could bring us food for our games and practices and such..." They all closed their eyes in thought.

". . . . . ."

"ah. . ." The four Yosen basketball players opened their eyes and pounded their fist on an open palm. "That's it!" Okamura said "We just need," continued Fukui "To find a," said Wei, "a Team Manager!" Himuro finished, snapping his fingers.

...

"AY-YO!" Okamura called waving flyers around "Basketball Club needs a manager~!" as he yelled through the megaphone Himuro was handing out the applications to the swarm of girls that were all vying for the position. "Kyaaaa! Himuro-senpai!" "Over her Himuro-san!" the girls called and screeched. "One at a time, one at a time!" Himuro said, giving them all a warm smile. "We have enough for everyone!" "Yosh~!" Fukui called with Wei trailing behind him. "We finished putting up the posters." Okamura jumped down from the wall as Himuro dusted off his pants. "we're done here too!" Okamura said high-fiving Fukui. "Now we just have to wait..." Himuro nodded.

* * *

So this will be a MurasakibaraxOC story since (1) he is my favorite KnB character and (2) he doesn't have enough fanfictions about him

Please R&R

.:Illegal-Pharmacy:.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up. so glad to have reviews already!

* * *

**Reviewing Reviews**

**annoyed by you** & **OnePiecefan202**: glad you are enjoy it so far!

**marvellover**: Your question shall now be answered!

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Best Cake

"Maa-maa." Fukui sighed as the basketball club sifted through the mountain of applications they had received a week after the event. "...why are we even doing this..." Murasakiabara murmured grumpily. _"We're doing it for you, you dolt!"_ the other four thought in their head. They said nothing, however, as they continued to scan the hundreds of applications. "How are we going to narrow this down?" Okamura grunted. "How about by the type of food they make?" Suggested Himuro as he tapped the small box. They had added the question "What food can you make by hand?" to the typical application. "Since that is the main reason we need a manager. Then we can have a taste testing afternoon or something..." The other three agreed, Murasakiabara decided to take a nap, and promptly began to organize the sheets as such.

An hour later, all the sheets of paper had been organized into two piles. One had about 20 papers whose applicants all claimed to specialize in sweets, desserts and such.. The other had many more. The reject pile. "Yosh~!" Himuro said, straightening up the papers. "Now we just have to organize a taste testing day and then we will be all set." Murasakiabara slowly pulled the pages out of his hand and started leafing through them. The rest watched warily but Yosen's giant said nothing and simply handed the pages back before heading for the door. However, before he could open the sliding door, it was opened by coach Masako "Where are you going?" She ground out. Before Murasakiabara could reply, she shoved him back towards his seat. "Since we are all here we're going to discuss strategies and formations!" Murasakiabara inwardly groaned.

...

"Thank you all again for coming~!" Himuro said, clapping his hands together, tilting his head to the side and giving the 20 girls his trademark smile. The girls swooned as they were hit with the full power of Himuro's smile. The 20 girls and the Yosen basketball team were borrowing the Home Ec classroom and the applicants were dressed in aprons over their school uniforms. "Now all of you have been interviewed and this is the last step; We decided to get a manager not only to help Coah Masako but also to make lots of desserts and sweets so that Murasakiabara will go to practice!" The mentioned giant glared at the handsome shooting guard. So that's why there was all this dumb stuff going on. Himuro just smiled at his partner. "So," he turned back to the girls, "You have two hours to make us sweets! We will all taste test them but it ultimately comes down to Atsushi here. Good Luck!" He then turned around and joined the rest of the boys team who was sitting on the opposite side of the room. The girls began to bustle around for recipes and ingredients, chatting all the while. "Kyaaaaa~! I can't believe Himuro is going to eat my cooking!" "The Basketball team looks better up close!" Murasakiabara growled, irritated at all the high-pitched chatter. He got up to go find somewhere else to nap.

...

Two hours later and 30 minutes spent finding Atsushi, The taste testing was ready to begin. The girls had cooked everything, from little cakes to brownies to chocolate covered pretzels and tons and tons of cookies. "Thou shall now taste." Wei said, nudging the sleepy Yosen giant towards the line of sweet treats. He looked at the cookies before him and then to the girl standing behind the table. She was visibly nervous but whether from the idea of someone critiquing her food or from the formidable first year in front of her, they couldn't tell. He looked once more at the plate and then stuck a cookie in his mouth. Chewing slowly, then swallowing the four other boys waited patiently for his analysis. But the giant didn't say anything and instead moved on to the next plate which had double-chocolate brownies piled up high. He continued down the line, looked first at the plate, then the chef then ate one sweet and moved on. The others also tasted the food, expressing whether they liked it or not. Eventually Murasakiabara ran out of plates and the rest of the team had stopped around the 13th or 14th person due to an overload in sugar. "Well Atsushi?" Fukui groaned. How Murasakiabara eat all that sugar and not throw up he'd never know. The 208 cm Center swallowed the last bite of the cake from the last plate. "I think..." he started slowly.

But before Atsushi could finish, a loud voice in the hallway interrupted him. "Mai-chan's Cake is the best! There is nothing like it in the whole wide world~!" a peppy high-pitched voice said. "Oi, oi! You're so loud!" another voice said, this one more irritated. The classroom door slid open. All eyes turned to the short girl who bounced inside, her pale tealish hair and white hair ribbon bouncing all around. "Cake! Cake! Cake!" She chanted. She wore the standard pink and red tartan school skirt with matching tie and white long-sleeved button up. Her pink eyes sparkled as she stared at the girl who came in behind her. "So troublesome..." the other girl sighed stepping into the room as the girl continued to bounce and whine. This girl was tall, almost as tall as Fukui. She also wore the standard school uniform as well as blue half-rimmed glasses that framed dull golden eyes. Her messy off-white hair made her skin seem very pale. "ah..." The taller girl scanned the curious faces in the room. "Mai-chan~! Cake!" The smaller girl said, tugging on the other girl's sleeve. The duo seemed to ignore the small audience in the room as they walked to the tall refrigerator. The taller girl opened the fridge, reached in and pulled out two slices of strawberry shortcake with a lot of strawberries and whipped cream. "Here Suki-chan." The presumed Mai-chan said in a bored tone. The shorter girl squealed with joy and was about to devour the sweet treat when a large palm snatched the cake out of her hands.

Wide-pink eyes stared up at the giant the towered above her. The purple haired teen studied the cake he had stolen before popping the whole slice in her mouth. "HEY! Get your own cake!" The little girl screamed and started beating her fists against Murasakiabara giant chest. Everyone except the tall girl watched the comical scene, trying not to laugh and also hoping that Atsushi wouldn't step on the girl. Atsushi ignored her and chewed the cake slowly and thoughtfully before swallowing. At that, the Teal-hair girl screeched louder and was about to kick the huge basketball center before her friend intervened.

"So troublesome..." The Girl grumbled again before grabbing the scruff of the tiny girl's shirt and lifted her off the ground. "Let me down Mai-chan! He ate my cake! he will pay!" the girl continued to whine. "I have another slice. I don't like sweets." The girl said, setting the other one down and thrusting the second slice in her hands. "Let's go, Suki." She said, putting her school bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room. "Hai Hai!" the now happy Suki chirruped and marched out of the room as well, munching on the new slice of cake as she went.

". . . . . . ."

"W-W-Well that was interesting..." Okamura said. Himuro clapped his hands together to break the awkward silence. "So~ Murrasakiabara! Whose sweets were the best?" Everyone watched the giant. He opened his mouth, raised his hand and pointed at the door, and said "Her cake."

". . . . . . ."

* * *

As always R&R if you have any comments!

.:Illegal_Pharmacy:.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is simply chapter 2 from Mai's POV.

* * *

**Reviewing Reviews**

**Guest:** I find as the story lengthens (in chapters) the chapters get longer since there is more content to them

**OnePiecefan202:** which video game pray tell?

**NeitherSaneNorInsane:** I will admit, Hunny was one of the characters I took elements from for Suki

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Cake Thief

"Oi, Hikari!" The tall first year raised her head from her desk and rubbed her eyes groggily. Her math teacher was scolding her and the rest of the class had turned to stare at the white-haired girl. "...What." The girl asked, slightly annoyed that she was woken up from her nap. The teacher tightened his jaw and pointed at the board. "Solve this problem!" He ordered. Hikari sighed, adjusted her glasses and sat up a little straighter, staring at the board. The teacher had drawn a three-part question with complimentary graph, the quadratic formula and an optimization equation. "...X equals three-sevenths, Y is 64.9 and Z is a true statement." She said after a minute of calculating in her head. The teacher glared at her before saying, "c-correct..." The class tittered a little. The teacher was always trying to catch the girl asleep but Hikari Mai was a mathmatical genius.

As the teacher turned back to the board to show the class how Mai had gotten the answers, the tall girl turned her head to stare out the window. "...so troublesome..." the girl mumbled as she watched the clouds float by. Hikari Mai was 16-years-old and a first year at Yosen High School. She was about 170cm tall, which was taller than most girls and boys in the school. Her fingers absentmindedly combed through her messy, medium-lengthed white hair as she started zoning out again.

...

"Mai-chan~!" a voice hollered down the hallway as Mai walked out of her Calculus class. She turned around and looked at the small girl barreling towards her. Hamamaru Suki was about 150cm with bight pink eyes and pastel-teal hair. She hugged Mai roughly from the front squealing in happiness. "Oi, oi!" the taller girl said, pulling the girl away from her by the back of her shirt. "Sorry Mai-chan!" the girl smiled. "I'm just really excited for cake!" Mai blinked once, twice. "...cake?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she set the girl back down. Suki pouted and pointed at the tall girl. "Yeah Cake! you promised you'd bring me cake today!" Mai blinked again. "Ah." She remembered. "...so troublesome." the girl mumbled her familiar phrase before turning on her heel and walking towards the Home Ec classroom. "Yay!"

...

Suki continued jumping and squealing as the pair walked down the empty hallways. The taller girl absent-mindedly watched the clouds roll by. "...it must be nice to be a cloud..." She mused. "Mai-chan's Cake is the best! There is nothing like it in the whole wide world~!" Suki sang loudly in the hallway, making Mai jump. "Oi, oi! You're so loud!" she growled. Suki grabbed the door handle and slid the door open with a bang. "Cake! Cake! Cake!" The hyper girl chanted as she bounced into the room. "...so troublesome..." Mai said as she stepped into the room. "ah..." It seemed that the pair walked in on some sort of meeting. There were about 20 girls all wearing aprons standing behind an assortment of baked goods and sweets. Four guys were standing around in a group and an extremely tall fith boy was standing at the end of the long row of girls. Suki tugged harshly on her sleeve, making her look down. "Mai-chan~! Cake!" the girl whined. Mai nodded, walking over to the fridge and opening it. After a minute of rumaging around, she found the two slices of strawberry shortcake she had made earlier that day for her friend. "Here Suki-chan." she said, handing the piece that had more cream smeared on it. The shorter girl squealed with joy and was about to devour the sweet treat when a large palm snatched the cake out of her hands.

The tall boy with purple hair had walked over and snatched Suki's coveted treat from her, studying the dessert closely. Then he put the whole thing in his mouth. "HEY! Get your own cake!" The little girl screamed and started beating her fists against his gigantic chest. Mai watched her friend passively. Suki was always very defensive about her sweet treats. When the giant swallowed her treat Suki screamed louder and lifted her leg to kick the boy. "...so troublesome..." Mai mumbled again and grabbed her sweet toothed friend by the back of her shirt lifting her several feet from the ground. The girl flailed her arms and legs helplessly. "Let me down Mai-chan! He ate my cake! he will pay!" the girl continued to whine. "I have another slice. I don't like sweets." Mai reminded her, setting Suki down and thrusting the second slice in her hands. "Let's go, Suki." She said, swinging her black school bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room. "Hai Hai!" the now happy Suki chirruped and marched out after her, munching on the new slice of cake as she went.

...

"Hey Mai-chan..." Suki mumbled as she finished licking the cream off of the plate. "Hmm?" Mai said as she stared at the clouds lying on her back. "Why do you think those people were in the kitchen?" Suki wondered, tapping the fork on her chin. "I dunno." Mai replied boredly. "Do you think it was a cooking contest? There was a lot of cookies and cakes!" Her pink eyes widened "ehhh~! Maybe it was a dessert-off!" Suki was about to ask another question when Mai's cell phone rang. The tall girl reached over and searched through her black school bag before pulling out a phone and answering. "Hai?" She muttered, eyes still on the sky. "Mai! Where are you?" Her mother said sternly in her ear. "At school...with Suki" She replied slowly. "Well you need to come work so wrap it up." Her mother said and hung up. "...so troublesome..." Mai said before getting up. She grabbed her friend by the scruff of the shirt like always and hoisted her up on her feet. "Time for work." Mai said and headed towards the school enterance.

* * *

Please keep those reviews coming!

.:Illegal_Pharmacy:.


End file.
